


Baby Lina

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina becomes very small</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Carolina woke up, she didn't know where she was.  
"H-Hello...?" She said into a dark room. No one answered. Carolina was getting scared.  
"Hello!!" She screamed, causing Kimball to open the door.  
"Carolina??" She asked, concerned.  
Carolina paid no attention and ran out into the hall. Due to her small size and long shirt, she tripped on it and fell flat on her face.  
"Owie!!" She screamed and started to cry.  
"Carolina!" Kimball said and picked her up.  
"W-Who are you?" She asked crying from fear and pain.  
"Kimball. We're watching you while, while-"  
"-While your mom and dad are out working." Epsilon said, from his new humanoid body.  
"Okay..." Carolina sniffed, and began to cry. "My face hurts!"  
"Let's get you some ice." Kimball said and carried her into the kitchen.  
Kimball sat her on the counter and grabbed an ice pack for her. As she was grabbing it, Donut approached Carolina.  
"Hello, there, who are you?" Donut said, crouching in front of her.  
"C-Carolina..." She said, still upset  
"Why are you upset?" Donut asked  
"I tripped on my nightgown..." She said between sniffs. "It hurts..."  
"Aw." Donut said, picking her up. He began to comfort her.  
"Carolina, I have your ice." Kimball said and wrapped it in a paper towel.  
"Thank you." Carolina said and put it on her face.  
"Kimball!! Where are you going?" Carolina asked, almost crying.  
"I have to go see a friend, then I will be back." She said and left the kitchen. Carolina pouted.  
"Aw, don't pout." Donut said. "Do you have any other clothes?"  
Carolina looked down at her shirt, and loose underwear. "N-No..."  
"Alright." Donut said, and took her to Jensen's room.  
"Jensen!" Donut called, knocking on her door. "I am having a fashion emergency!"  
Jensen opened her door. "What...?" She asked, opening her door with bed-head. "Who is this?"  
"Carolina." Donut smiled. "Have any clothes she can wear?"  
"Yah, of course." Jensen said letting them in.  
"What the fuck!?" Palomo said from their bunk. "Carolina!"  
Carolina nodded.  
"Palomo. Don't swear in front of her!" Donut said, sternly.  
"Sorry." He said and lied back down. "But we're all thinking it."  
"I am too..." Jensen confessed  
"Alright. It is odd..." Donut said, trying not to upset Carolina.  
"Here." Jensen said, handing him a pile of her old clothes.  
"Thank you!" Donut cheered, giving her hug and trying to not crush Carolina.  
"If you need more, Chick might have some."  
"Thanks." Donut said, and walked Carolina to his shared room.  
"Hi, sweetie." Donut said, entering.  
"Carolina!?" Caboose exclaimed. "You're so cute and tiny!"  
Carolina blushed. "Th-Thank you...?" She said, unsure.  
"Time to get you ready." Donut said, taking off Carolina's shirt and putting one of Jensen's on her, and helping her into pants. "Adorable!" Donut squealed.  
"I am not adorable, I am tough!" Carolina claimed.  
"Can we play?" Caboose asked.  
"When I am done with her hair." Donut said, grabbing a brush.  
"No...!" Carolina said, quietly.  
"What, Carolina?" Donut asked. She remained quiet. "Come on, sweetie. You're safe here."  
"I don't want you touching my hair!!"  
Donut paused and frowned.  
"Carolina, we have to do your hair. It is all knotted. I will go gently."  
Carolina looked back at Donut.  
"Okay..."  
Donut smiled, brightly and began to brush her hair, gently.  
"Do you want a ponytail, pigtails, braids, bun, or something else?"  
"P-Ponytail, please..."  
"Oh course, sweetness." He said and put her hair into a ponytail. "Adorable!"  
"Donut! Caboose!" Wash said, knocking on their door. "Kimball needs to see us!"  
"Come in." Donut said.  
"Hi!" Caboose said, enthusiastically as Wash entered.  
"Carolina?!" Wash yelled.  
"Hi!" She said, perking up a bit  
"I didn't believe it, but you're a child..." Wash sighed. "Kimball is moving us elsewhere. She is worried about Carolina's state."


	2. Chapter 2

After talking with the Reds and Blues, it was decided that they would go to a safe house, and Kimball would be joining them.  
"Here it is." Grif said happily, with his bags. "A break from work!"  
"Not entirely. We are babysitting." Simmons said  
"I practically raised Kai, this is vacation!" Grif argued  
Simmons sighed and walked into the house. Kimball was walking in, with Carolina in tow.  
"Miss Kimball. Can we share a room?" She asked. "Or can you be close by?"  
"Sure." Kimball said. "I will try to get one close to you."  
"Thanks." Carolina said, and hugged her side.  
Donut came speed walking up behind her and Kimball.  
"How do you want your room decorated? Cats? Dogs? Dinosaurs? Colors?"  
Carolina paused and thought it over. "Dogs and cyan!" She cheered  
"Alright." Donut smiled. "We'll go get the stuff later."  
Carolina ran up the stairs, after they were let in.  
"I want this room!" She shouted.  
Wash and Church went up to see which room she chose. Kimball went up and chose the closest room to Carolina.  
"Miss Kimball! You're next to me!" She squealed, in the doorway.  
"Want to go get clothes and toys?" Donut asked, after coming up the stairs.  
"Yes!!" Carolina squealed. "Can Miss Kimball and Wash come with us?"  
"If they want to." Donut said. "Do you guys want to go with?"  
"I will go with." Wash said  
"Me too." Kimball said  
"Alright. I am driving." Donut said and walked to start the provided car.  
Carolina grabbed onto Kimball's hand.  
"Miss Kimball?"  
"Just call me Vanessa." She said and picked up Carolina  
"That pink guy is weird..."  
Kimball sighed. "He is different, but he is good. Be nice to him."  
Carolina nodded.  
"Let's go!" Donut said, and got in the car.  
Wash sat shotgun, and Kimball sat in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Donut pulled into a store.  
"You two go get food, I will get little Lina some clothes." Donut said  
"And toys!" Carolina said, happily as Kimball helped her out  
"Of course." Donut said as they went in.  
"See you in a little bit." Kimball said, and pat her head.  
Wash kneeled down and hugged her.  
Donut grabbed a cart, with an area for kids to ride and went to get her clothes.  
Donut was getting excited. He put in a few dresses.  
"Donut. I don't like dresses or skirts." Carolina said.  
Donut sighed. "Alright, Lina. Just the couple I picked out, and we well get you some other clothes."  
"Then toys."  
"Yes. Of course."  
Kimball and Wash were getting the food.  
"Weird seeing your big sister this little?" Kimball asked  
"A little. How do you feel seeing your girlfriend like this?"  
Kimball shrugged.  
"I am just like an older sister now. I guess that makes me your older sister." She said, smiling.  
Donut came back with lots of clothes and toys in his cart.  
"David! Vanessa!" Carolina said and got out. "Donut is making me wear dresses!!"  
Wash shot Donut a look. "Good luck. She bites."


End file.
